Clone Rebellion Origins
by Clone Resurgence 081
Summary: This story takes place during the end of the clone wars to the imperial era it shows the beginning of the rebellion to what it becomes during episode 4 it follows ahsoka tano journey from Jedi padawan to rebellion leader as she encounters old friends and makes new friends as alliances are made while others are broken (currently being rebooted)
1. Space Battle

**Clone Rebellion** **Page 1** **Chapter 1: Atmospheric Battle**

 **CLONE REBELLION**

* * *

hello my name is clone resurgence 081 this is my first fanfic so I'm just starting out i would like everyone's opinion so don't hold out if it needs work tell me please hope you enjoy

 **Prologue:** **The galaxy is at war with the republic vs the separatists planets crumble as both sides score victories. Neutral planets are forced to take a side in the war. Clones are constantly sent out on the battlefield as casualties run high for both sides. The republic tasks the clone battalion known as the 501st legion under the command of ahsoka tano to the planet yavin 4 to deal with the separatist threat. But as the 501st arrive the war is coming to a close and a new threat will rise from the ashes of the old republic this will be known as the empire.  
**

* * *

 **Victory Cruiser Convergence:**

Three figures were looking out of a glass durasteel window. Overlooking the vast expanse of outer

space dotted with republic and separatist ships engaged in combat each side trading blows at one another. One of the separatist ships deployed a squad of tri fighters which proceeded to head towards the republic cruiser in which the three figures stood the squad consisted of five tri fighters. The fighters approached the republic cruiser basters blazing most of their shots missed but some made their mark the explosions reverberated throughout the cruiser. Nearly knocking the three figures down. One of the figures was dressed in a republic admirals uniform as he regained his footing he turned towards a nearby gunner and ordered the gunners to focus their fire on the tri fighter squad. As the fighters went around for a second pass the guns picked them off before they could deliver anymore shots at the cruiser. After the admiral was given confirmation of the tri fighter squads destruction he alerted the other two figures.

They then walked towards the hologram station in order to survey the battlefield. The admiral and the other two figures were looking at the holo map of the enemy blockade. It didn't look good at all there were six separatist munificent frigates and five providence class dreadnoughts the munificent frigates held 20,000 vulture droids, and 20,000 tri fighters. The providence class dreadnoughts held 400 vulture droids. On the republics side he had four standard republic venators, one flagship, twelve victory class republic cruisers. each victory class cruisers holds 450 gunships, 400 y wings, 400 x wings, 350 at-at walkers, and 200 juggernaut tanks. While the venators held 192 interceptors, 36 arc 170 fighters, 24 walkers, and 40 gunships. as soon as he was done reviewing each ships inventory he prepared the fighters for take off.

* * *

 **Yavin 4 Atmosphere:** The victory class cruisers deployed 200 y wings each as well as 200 x wings each towards the munificent class frigates. The frigates deployed 500 vulture droids and 600 tri fighters towards the approaching republic forces. Half of the vulture droids branched off from the rest and started making a path towards the republic fleet. The republic then deployed the y wing squads red

squadron,and blue squadron, as well as x wing squads alpha and beta . The alpha squad pilots knowing their objective headed straight for the nearest squad of vulture droids. While dodging laser blasts alpha squad positioned their aim and took fire they took out the squad instantly. They then went after the nearest squads and destroyed it as well.

As the fighting intensified the vultures engaging the main republic force started to lose more and more until there was enough left that 50 y wings eliminated the rest of the vultures and tri fighters. They then set their sights on the frigates the y wings went after the first three frigates. The y wings went after the ships defenses they lost 20 y wings while taking out the defenses. the remaining y wings went towards the command center and bombed it destroying it. They then took out the last two frigates. While the x wings managed to take out the rest of the frigates.

The venators each deployed 192 interceptors and 36 arc 170 starfighters toward the dreadnoughts. The dreadnoughts not taking any chances each deployed all of their vulture droids towards the attack force. The interceptors split up and each took on two squads of vultures. The first squad of interceptors reached the vultures and trading blaster fire the interceptor squad managed to take out the first two squads of vultures before being destroyed themselves. But another squad took the interceptors place and took on the squad that had destroyed the republic fighters and destroyed them and four more squads until pretty soon a clear path towards the dreadnoughts was clear.

The arc 170s then took the path towards the first dreadnought the dodged proton bolts shot by the defenses and managed to take out the weaker weapons on the dreadnought before weakening the stronger weapons then destroying them. They then went to the command bridge and made several bombing runs to weaken the structural integrity. Before it collapsed on itself destroying the ship. Meanwhile the victory class cruisers were weakening the hulls on the dreadnoughts making it easier for the arc 170 to destroy them. The arc 170s repeated this on the second dreadnought before the third dreadnought finally managed to take out two squads of arc 170s the rest destroyed it and then eliminated the fourth dreadnought.

But as they went to take out the fifth dreadnought it started cutting through their numbers until only six squads remained. All of the victory destroyers then focused their fire on the fifth dreadnought after two hours the hull was finally weakened enough and the amount of weapons was significantly reduced giving the arc 170s the chance to eliminate it. Three squads went after the weaker weapons while the other three went for the slightly stronger weapons the first three squads effortlessly cut through the weapons as the other three squads destroyed the rest of the weapons with practiced efficiency. They then focused their attention on the command center. Meanwhile the interceptors had finally finished off the last vulture droid they then went to destroy the last dreadnought but half of them split off to help the arc 170s destroy the fifth dreadnought.

But the last dreadnought suspected this and deployed a ray shield and the interceptors didn't get out of the way in time and were caught in the shield they were destroyed instantly. The dreadnought then destroyed two of the cruisers. The last dreadnought then focused on the rest but put too much focus onto the cruisers. And didn't notice the surviving fighters until all of its defenses were destroyed and the fighters were just on their first bombing run it was too late and it was destroyed.

* * *

 **Victory Cruiser Convergence: T** he other two figures were given confirmation of their victory. The first figure was wearing clone armor with blue streaks and a paudron marking his ranks with dual blasters at his sides in their holsters. This was captain rex clone captain of the second figure was a female in her late teens montrals on her head with orange skin and two lightsabers at her side. This was ahsoka tano jedi padawan of anakin sky walker. Ahsoka's holo receiver started beeping so ahsoka answered it was the jedi council wanting her report so ahsoka gave a detailed report including how the enemy was overconfident enough to fire with there shields up as the council was listening Yoda said disturbing development this is reflect on this the council will

good job you did proceed you may but be cautious for danger lurking there is will do master Yoda ahsoka said then turned off the hologram she then said captain rex we need to get the gunships ready for take off are your troops ready yes sir captain rex said good admiral how much damage was taken ahsoka said the admiral replied not much but we have to account for the slight damage to the starboard side and the loss of one of the cruisers those men will be missed admiral that is all you may proceed ahsoka said yes sir general the admiral replied then the admiral walked off to go assist the pilot crew ahsoka then turned to rex what do you think of the victory i thought they went easy yes you do have a point captain rex said we will need to be cautious ahsoka replied a hour later the gunships were prepped and ready as the men were getting in the gunships ahsoka got into one of the gunships with captain rex and a few other clone troops they then began to lift off and fly towards the planet.

* * *

End of chapter


	2. Operation Knightfall

**Clone Rebellion**

* * *

 **Authors Note: hey everyone these are the new chapters i know its been a while but i am replacing chapters 1-7 i recently took a writing class and found some ways to spice up the story so i looked back and i was disappointed i know i can do better so here is the finished result hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously: on star wars clone rebellion the separatists took control of the planet yavin 4 which led the Jedi council to task ahsoka to lead the 501st legion to retake the planet yavin 4. Ahsoka and the 501st led an attack on the separatist defenses surrounding the planet. And after losing two of their cruisers and most of their arc 170s. They were finally victorious and now approach the planet.**

* * *

 **Upper Atmosphere:** Ahsoka and the 501st were in route to the planet in gunships so far there was no enemy resistance but the scanners were picking up signs of the gunships being monitored when all of a sudden blaster bolts started hitting gunships the pilots tried to swerve but some of the gunships didn't make it and crashed ahsoka realizing the danger told the remaining gunships to pull back and land on the eastern shore some tried to pull back but were caught in the ensuing fire but many others managed

to land on the eastern shore but crash landed ahsoka's ship was hit and the gunship she was in crashed into the canyons not far from the enemy ground defenses.

* * *

 **Enemy base:** The impact caused the gunship to crash with such force that the pilot and two of the clone troopers died on impact. All that remained was ahsoka captain Rex and one clone trooper. The rest had died ahsoka immediately tried to contact the other gunships but found that the signal was being jammed by separatist forces. So she looked at captain Rex and asked are your communications working because mine are jammed so are mine Rex replied ahsoka then sighed and said guess we will have to do this the hard way. She then grabbed her binoculars from a pouch in her belt and scanned the area looking for any threats and on her forth scan she found that they were close enough to the enemy defenses that they could see the enemy jammers. So she showed Rex and they devised a plan ahsoka would take out the power generator on the south side therefore taking out the ray shield surrounding the wall, then Rex would destroy the jammier, ahsoka would then take out any guards they would then make a clear path for the remaining 501st troopers to come through. So ahsoka Rex and the trooper proceeded with the plan.

Ahsoka went through the canyon using the boulders as sufficient cover she leaped from boulder to boulder until she got in range of the generator. She then crept up to the generator and planted some charges on the generator then ran behind the nearest boulder. As the explosion destroyed the generator and shut down the ray shield.

A droid patrol hearing the noises came to investigate ahsoka heard the clanking of droid feet she saw rex not too far away. He saw the droid patrol going to her location and he got into position and waited for ahsoka's signal. As the first two droids disappeared behind the boulders only for two minutes the two droids did not return and rex then received the signal. And took out four more droids the last two swerved their metallic heads all around weapons pointed wildly only to be silenced by ahsoka.

Ahsoka and rex then hid behind some of the walls and snuck through until he came to the jammers and found a squad of b1 battle droids guarding the first jammier. He found a group of super battle droids accompanied by two droidekas guarding the second jammier. So ahsoka used the force to lift a nearby rock and hit the leader of the group of b1 droids. The leader then ordered the squad to follow the rock to its source so as they followed rex crept up behind them and threw three droid poppers towards them while they were facing away from him. The droid poppers disposed of them Rex then went up to the first jammier then placed four charges on it. He then proceeded to move on to the second jammier he then threw three droid poppers at the super battle droids eliminating them instantly.

He then crept up behind the droidekas and shot through their shields destroying them instantly. He then proceeded to place two more charges on the second jammier. Then he and ahsoka took cover as Rex detonated the charges destroying the jammers. But in the process alerting the droid patrols that something was up the droids then sounded the alarms. Therefore putting the droids into battle mode they instantly activated turrets that ahsoka had failed to notice. So she told Rex we have to destroy those turrets immediately or the remaining troops wont even have a chance Rex then agreed with her. They then scouted out the turrets they discovered that there were ten turrets five of them were heavily guarded whilst the other five were easy prey.

So rex crept up to the first turret and placed a detonator and slipped away unnoticed. Ahsoka then snuck up to the second turret and did the same they repeated this process until they reached the 8th turret. Then they switched to a new tactic because the droids were starting to suspect what was going on. Ahsoka would use the force to attache the charges onto the turret she repeated this process two more times. They then slipped away and behind some boulders. Rex then pressed the detonator and detonated the charges destroying the turrets meanwhile...

* * *

 **Courscant:** Every single Jedi including your friend obi wan kenobi is now a enemy of the republic do what must be done lord Vader do not hesitate show no mercy only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to save your wife padme. Anakin looked directly into his masters eyes he had severed his connection with the Jedi and obi wan the thing was he didn't regret a thing he had done. Then he finally asked what of the other Jedi across the galaxy their betrayal will be dealt with palpatine answered with confidence in his voice.

He then proceeded by saying after all the Jedi in the temple are killed go to the mustafar system and wipe out the viceroy and the separatist council. Yes my master once more the galaxy shall have peace with the sith in control now go lord Vader and commence the orders that you have been given yes master anakin replied. Anakin quickly went to the barracks of the 501st troops that had stayed behind and ordered commander Appo to round up the troops Appo then asked why anakin replied the Jedi have betrayed the republic and must be dealt with now gather your troops we march to the temple now yes sir. After a short while the remaining troops of the 501st were marching towards the Jedi temple blasters loaded with one thought in mind destroy the Jedi.

Anakin was leading the troops soon the arrived at the temple doorstep and forced the doors open. The Jedi were shocked but the clones shot any Jedi within there vision no matter if they were youngling or master. The troops showed no mercy the further they went the less resistance they encountered until a lone youngling took a fallen masters lightsaber and cut down two troopers before being shot through with blasters. With the temple under control anakin then prepared hi **s** star ship for take off.

* * *

 **Yavin 4:** Ahsoka and Rex had finally reached the remaining forces when she got a dark feeling in her gut it grew darker until she couldn't take it any longer. And collapsed she started crying as she felt the Jedi being massacred at the temple. A clone medic immediately rushed over to her and checked to see what could be causing her pain after finding nothing he picked up her unconscious body and put her in the infirmary.

* * *

 **Utapau:** Obi wan kenobi was leading the 212 attack battalion into battle against general grievous. They had found his base and were in the process of securing it. The clones were in intense combat with the droids the fighting never seeming to stop. Until obi wan spotted grievous he the pursued grievous until he had him trapped grievous then proceeded to engage obi wan in a duel. Grievous ignited all four of his lightsabers and started spinning them in a deadly arc it was almost hypnotizing but obi wan wasn't fazed. He got into a sorensu stance and awaited grievous strike. Grievous didn't disappoint he swung his lightsabers towards kenobi's head kenobi easily blocked then he swung his lightsaber and cut one of grievous hands off. And then he used the force to grip his other hand and cut it off with is lightsaber grievous then cried in pain and kicked obi wan in the chest. Obi wan was pushed back grievous took advantage of this and knocked kenobi's lightsaber out of his hand and off the platform. Kenobi seeing a blaster nearby used the force and called it to him. he then shot grievous multiple times until he fell dead.

Meanwhile commander Cody was surveying the battle from the command post when obi wans lightsaber fell cody caught it. A few minutes later kenobi came up to cody and asked him if he had seen his lightsaber cody with a amused look on his face gave it to him and said that he should keep track of it more kenobi then said that he couldn't do it without him then he went to engage a squad of super battle droids. A while later his comlink started beeping he answered and saw the chancellor wearing a hood the chancellor the told Cody to commence order 66. The comlink went silent as the transmission ended Cody then told the nearest tank pilot to open fire on obi wan. The tank then proceeded to open fire knocking obi wan kenobi off the edge of the mountain.

* * *

 **Mygeeto:** Ki adi mundi was leading his forces against the droid army. They were trying to get across a bridge. Droids were approaching ki adi mundi and his clone forces. He ran towards the nearest droid and cut into it, he then cut through the next one then cut the blaster off another one he was a whirlwind of destruction. The clones provided cover fire for their jedi general they shot one droid that was hoping to get a lucky shot on him they then shot four more. while a few minutes later the droids were all eliminated. Ki adi mundi yelled come on but the troops started loading their guns aiming at him. He turned around and was in shock the troops then opened fire. He tried to fight back but was immediately shot dead they had received order 66.

* * *

 **Felucia:** Aayla secura was leading a group of walkers across a cliff. But felt the fall of ki adi mundi it was unexpected but it was better than hearing the news later. Aayla secura led bly and his troops down

a path. And saw a spider droid and was getting ready to attack. She ignited her lightsaber and blocked the first two bolts shot at by the spider droid. She then dodged more incoming blaster shots until she was close enough. She then used the force to leap onto the top of the spider droid she then cut into the top of it and destroyed it. She leap off of it as it was falling but she didn't expect her troops to shoot at her. she fell almost immediately but the troops didn't stop shooting even as she was a corpse. They had received order 66.

* * *

 **Cato Nemodia:** plo koon was flying his Jedi starfighter throughout the hanging buildings of Cato Nemodia. When he felt the passing of ki adi mundi and aayla secura he was sad but he would have to come to terms with it later. he had a squad of arc 170s behind him. They were pursuing a squad of droid fighters while avoiding hitting buildings plo koon outsmarted two droid fighters and destroyed them then the arc 170s destroyed the rest. The clones in the arc 170 starfighters were contacted by the chancellor wearing a hood they were told to commence order 66 the clones didn't hesitate they immediately turned their fire on plo koons starfighter which crashed into the side of a building but before he passed he gave ahsoka a warning that the clones were not to be trusted.

* * *

 **Yavin 4:** ahsoka during her unconsciousness felt the passing of ki adi mundi aayla secura and plo koon she was saddened by this. But then she felt plo koons warning and was afraid that when she woke up she would be executed. Meanwhile Rex and the 501st received a message from the chancellor saying to commence order 66 but the troops refused to follow. Angering the chancellor who ended the transmission. Ahsoka woke up and was afraid to see Rex near her she asked if he was there to execute her but he denied it.

and he told her about the chancellors previous transmission and how the legion refused to kill ahsoka. ahsoka then told Rex about the death of the jedi council members and the younglings and how plo sent a message saying that the clones were responsible. Rex was horrified by this and told her of how they had secured the planet ahsoka then immediately called for the cruisers to land the loyal troopers.

then proceeded to enter the cruisers and they immediately proceeded to eliminate the trackers on the cruisers. After they were done they watched the holo news the Jedi rebellion has been thwarted by the chancellor. Earlier tonight the jedi attempted to assassinate the chancellor and assume control of the republic. Luckily thanks to the help of the clones and the jedi knight anakin skywalker the jedi rebellion has been thwarted. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and executed. This is a dark time but never fear with our clone army you can be sure peace and justice reign the clone wars has ended but the jedi will never harm a soul ever again the crowd applauded the chancellors speech.

* * *

End Of Chapter


	3. Relics

**Clone Rebellion**

 **Authors Note: This is the third update Hope you enjoy you will see new chapters in the next month don't worry this is an experiment so don't be afraid to correct my punctuation or plot please give me suggestions though but aside from that hope you like it so without further ado ENJOY**

* * *

 **Previously:** On Star Wars Clone Rebellion the jedi temple was attacked the younglings were killed. And Jedi masters ki adi mundi Ayala secura and plo koon were killed. the Jedi order is hunted almost all clone battalions follow order 66 except ahsoka's half of the 501st who chose to ignore order 66 and spare her. they Then severed the trackers and caught up on recent news. Meanwhile palpatine has become emperor and anakin is now Darth Vader.

* * *

 **Republic Cruiser Convergence** : The crowd was applauding the chancellors speech people were cheering and celebrating ahsoka and the 501st were disgusted with this and turned the holo new off. Rex then turned to ahsoka and asked what their next move would be we should see if there are any survivors at the Jedi temple ahsoka replied, a trip to courscant would be suicide a lone trooper said, not if we split up half of us stay the other half will go to courscant and search for survivors yes sir the clones all replied, we will take one cruiser and the other one will stay here alright men lets get going. a hour later everyone was ready to go and ahsoka entered the command deck of the cruiser there she was met by Rex and the admiral she didn't know his name so she asked the admiral his name he replied Thomas nice to meet you Thomas ahsoka replied we are all set for take off Thomas said good you may proceed ahsoka said yes sir Thomas said the crews punched in the coordinates and engaged in hyperspace knowing it would be a while before they arrived ahsoka Rex and Thomas were

* * *

 **Jedi Temple:** Coming up with a plan ahsoka would go to the temple, while Rex would get supplies, and Thomas would wait for both to return with their squads. So as soon as they exited hyperspace ahsoka's squad went in one direction, whilst Rex's squad went to gather supplies. Ahsoka's squad made it to the temple by midday. Surprisingly there were no guards so ahsoka and her squad entered and found the bodies of 50 clone troopers and 50 younglings the sight disgusted ahsoka. How could the clones kill innocent younglings as they continued inward it became apparent that there were no survivors. So ahsoka tasked her squad to collect the remaining holocrons. So the clone inspected the shelves and found half the holocrons intact the other half was destroyed.

Ahsoka had her squad carry the remaining holocrons. As they went further they found less bodies. But when they reached the next chamber they heard a voice calling for help. So the clones ran towards the voice and found a injured clone. ahsoka came near and the clone tried to reach for his blaster but one of the clones kicked it away the injured clone said in a weak voice why are you siding with the Jedi they are our enemies correction the rogue clones said you are misguided the Jedi are our allies you are all traitors, how could you betray the empire the injured clone asked with disdain in his voice, because it is morally wrong the rogue clones said I must alert the empire about you the injured clone said, no you wont then a clone pulled out his blaster and shot the injured clone ending his pained existence the group then moved on until they got to the communications. and they saw two figures that were thought to be dead master Yoda and obi wan kenobi.

Its nice to see you you are both alive. but how we read the reports they say you fell to your death master kenobi. Well its nice to see you too and there are clones behind you the two Jedi automatically ignited their lightsabers. No masters these clones are on our side they didn't follow order 66. So these 20 are the only ones who disobeyed order 66 obi wan asked, no as a matter of fact my half of the 501st didn't turn against us ahsoka said well that is good news obi wan replied yes good to hear this is Yoda said for hope there still is did you find any more Jedi survivors, no I'm afraid we didn't obi wan said that is sad ahsoka said, mourn their losses we will die in vain they won't Yoda replied, we have a mission to complete obi wan replied, wait master is it true anakin turned to the dark side ahsoka asked, yes I'm afraid it is obi wan replied what were you doing here in the first place ahsoka asked we followed a all clear signal to here but there were clones waiting instead of Jedi so we shut off the signal i have also tracked anakin he is heading to mustafar kenobi replied. well I must confront anakin obi wan replied, and confront the chancellor I must Yoda replied, well may the force be with you masters and may the force be with you ahsoka.

* * *

 **Imperial Supply Outpost:** Meanwhile with captain Rex he and his squad had found a supply outpost. Rex ordered the gunships to open fire on the guards patrolling the perimeter. The guards were unprepared and two of them were caught in the blaster fire. Immediately the rest recovered and took cover they started firing back towards the gunships. So Rex told the gunships to land as soon as they landed they were shot at by two imperial guards they were shot instantly. Rex and the rogue clones used the gunships as cover and fired back at the guards. The rogue troopers took out one of the guards before they used the crates as cover.

Meanwhile the outposts imperial clone commander was surveying the battle he saw a rogue clone aiming at one of his men and shot him in the head the rogue clone died instantly. The imperial commander signaled for his forces to form a defensive line behind the crates he then ordered them to fire. In the resulting fire two rogue clones were killed the rogue clones shot back and hit four imperial clones. The commander pulled out a thermal detonator and threw it towards the rogue clones a few seconds later he heard screams as clones were blown up. He then saw his men falling and realizing that he wouldn't win so he prepared to go out with a fight as he was surrounded he pulled his blaster at them but they killed him instantly.

The clone troopers then began to load supplies into the gunships while also collecting fuel cartridges, food, weapons, medical supplies,ammo two hours later. They had enough supplies to last them for two years so they then proceeded to get back in the gunships and retreat.

* * *

 **Mace Windu's Headquarters** : But unbeknownst to the clones a group of figures were watching the whole event and knew that the clones were rogue. they were wearing brown robes armor that had a jedi insignia on it and masks they then went from rooftop to rooftop the wind blowing around their heads until they had come to the secret headquarters. They immediately went to their leader who was revealed to be the Jedi mace windu. The figures were then revealed to be temple guards who told mace what had happened. Mace was perplexed by the temple guards report then he came to a conclusion that they were lead by a Jedi. All of a sudden there was a banging on the doors everyone in the room sensed danger outside they all prepared for a fight **.**

Seconds went by then the doors were forced down and smoke came in through the hole. Then sith inquisitors walked through everyone ignited their lightsabers. Mace had survived his duel with the chancellor and had suspected that the chancellor would send his inquisitors after him so when they came through mace was ready for it. As soon as the lightsabers ignited mace didn't hesitate to attack he caught one of the inquisitors off guard and killed him with a slice to the back the other inquisitors quickly overcame the shock and attacked. The temple guards also attacked the room was filled with light from all the lightsabers clashing.

One of the temple guards got lucky and killed another sith inquisitor but a inquisitor got lucky and one of the temple guards fell to his death this only help to strengthen the temple guards resolve and turned the tide. The temple guards fought harder calling on every bit of their training to help them their attacks were precise and the inquisitors had more and more trouble blocking the blows being rained down on them. One inquisitor had his arm cut off and screamed in pain but was soon killed another temple guard was decapitated seconds later the temple guards were turning the tide even more. One of the inquisitors was about to impale a temple guard but a temple guard seeing this threw his lightsaber and cut his torso off he then used the force and called his lightsaber back to him.

Pretty soon most of the inquisitors were dead but 5 still remained and they would not give up their life's as easily as the others had. The temple guards were at a stalemate with the inquisitors until one inquisitor lightsaber missed and the temple guard took advantage of this and impaled him in the heart. The next temple guard telekineticaly snapped his adversaries neck. Mace was in combat with the lead inquisitor he was slowly being pushed back and as the inquisitor was about to preform the killing blow mace said he would never give up he then blocked it but was pushed into the wall. He then said for the true republican army and he released purple waves of energy that knocked everyone in the room down. the inquisitors looked up at mace with fear but soon after they were finished off. But the leader remained instead of surrendering he killed him. Mace and the remaining temple guards shortly left their former headquarters. They were being hunted there was no doubt about it they had been found and they had to move quick or they would be caught.

* * *

 **Somewhere Near The Jedi Temple:** So mace and the temple guards used the force to leap onto the nearest rooftop only to find a ambush waiting for them. It was imperial clones mace and the others finished them off quickly giving mace and the temple guards the chance to leap off the roof and into the alleys. They ran through the alleyways until they were near the Jedi temple. Suddenly mace felt a presence in the force he led the temple guards toward the presence. And he found ahsoka and what looked like the 501st with her they were loading supplies.

* * *

 **Imperial Supply Outpost:** Ahsoka was loading up supplies from the gunships until all of a sudden she felt multiple presences watching them. She instantly spotted them they were temple guards and what looked like no that cant be the report said he was hurtled from the senate building. But he is here mace ahsoka said sounding surprised ahsoka mace said it is good to see you padawan tano it is good to see you too master windu. Where is the rest of the council I,m sorry but so far the only Jedi survivors are obi wan, master Yoda, and you well that is very disappointing mace said. well how many temple guards are with you we could always use the help ahsoka asked. I have fifteen temple guards mace said for the Jedi order for the true republic everybody recited. When do we join mace asked you just did ahsoka replied.

* * *

End Of Chapter


	4. Suspicions

**Clone Rebellion**

* * *

 **Authors Note: This is chapter 4 of the new chapters hope you enjoy seriously i need advice if this is good then cool if not tell me how i can improve please anyway ENJOY...**

* * *

 **Previously: On clone rebellion ahsoka and the 501st went to courscant to search for survivors and gain supplies. Captain Rex led a attack against a supply station after some difficulty captain Rex secured the supply station and got supplies for the rogue battalion. Meanwhile ahsoka went to the Jedi temple to find survivors and to collect the remaining holocrons from the Jedi temple ahsoka managed to collect all the remaining holocrons and also ran into Yoda and obi wan kenobi who had a mission of their own so after saying their good byes ahsoka and Rex returned to the cruiser. But unbeknownst to Rex several temple guards were spying on them and monitored the battle on the supply station after the clones left the temple guards reported to their leader who was revealed to be mace windu. But the temple guards were followed by sith inquisitors who revealed their location to the empire. while killing some of the temple guards the survivors barely escaped with their lives only to discover ahsoka and the 501st legion.**

* * *

 **Chancellors Office: N** ow Palpatine was sitting in his office reviewing paperwork when admiral tarkin walked in and he bowed before palpatine. Then he gave a detailed report of what happened on the supply station and how the rogue clones ambushed the guards at the station and managed to overpower the guards then steal supplies for their cause. After he was finished palpatine was contemplating this recent information and the fact that those clones went rogue he then said thank you tarkin you are dismissed. Yes my lord tarkin said as tarkin left another figure came in after him he bowed before palpatine and was revealed to have been at the fight with windu and the temple guards. And described how he and the other inquisitors had tracked the temple guards from the supply base to their headquarters and how they had engaged the temple guards and were shocked to see mace windu at the mention of his name Palpatine snarled but allowed the inquisitor to continue.

He described how they had whittled away at the numbers of the temple guards but in the end he was the only survivor of the inquisitors he then alerted the troopers of their location and they pursued the surviving temple guards and the Jedi master mace windu. They had pursued them but eventually they got away the troopers are still searching for them throughout all of courscant but so far the search is turning up nothing well have all ships coming in. and out monitored at all times and searched.

Yes my lord good now you are dismissed yes lord palpatine soon the inquisitor walked out the office palpatine went back and was reviewing the surviving Jedi and rogue clones. There was a Jedi and a padawan leading a battalion against the remaining separatists and against the other half of the battalion who followed order 66 and are currently ambushing the rogue Jedi and clones on the planet lego. Meanwhile on the planet telos a Jedi master was leading his battalion against the remaining separatists after deciding not to follow order 66 palpatine was going to send reinforcements to squash the patches of rogue clones before they could form into a larger threat.

* * *

 **Courscant Exit Lanes:** Meanwhile on the other side of courscant ahsoka mace windu the 501st and the temple guards were preparing to leave the atmosphere when the imperial authorities suddenly stopped the cruiser. After seeing that this cruiser had all the old color schemes on it and not the new ones the authorities realized 

that these were the rogue clones they then started to alert the imperial clones but the cruiser started to fire on them. The authorities dove for cover they managed to alert the imperials who then started to pursue the rogue clones. Admiral Thomas then piloted the ship outside the atmosphere as soon as they exited the atmosphere. Thomas punched in the coordinates and entered hyperspace the imperials exited hyperspace near telos the rogue clone would cross by here during their trip in hyperspace so when they got within range the interdictors were activated and pulled the rogue clones out of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Republic Cruiser Convergence:** ahsoka, mace, Rex, and Thomas were monitoring their progress. When all of a sudden there was a jolt as they were pulled out of hyperspace. The jolt knocked them down they quickly got back up because as soon as they were out of hyperspace they were being fired upon. The admiral immediately took evasive action and narrowly avoided a glancing blow to the hull the cruiser then returned fire and destroyed one of the interdictors.

* * *

 **Telos Atmosphere:** The others deployed arc 170 star fighters who then made a attack path towards the cruiser. The cruiser then deployed its x wings to prevent the horde of arc 170 star fighters from destroying the rogue troops. Both sides fired at each other the x wings were scoring hits but so were the arc 170 star fighters pretty soon the combat had become so intense that both sides were suffering casualties. But after a while the tide seemed to turn to the rogue clones favor. A squad of x wings went for a bomb run and destroyed multiple interdictors at once. The imperials soon were retreating towards the planet telos.

 **Telos:** Jedi master Jakarta khan was leading the 414th in battle against the remaining separatists. He had already felt the fall of ki adi mundi aayla secura plo koon and many others but he knew he had to secure this planet from the remaining separatists. So as he and the 414th fought the final battle at the separatist stronghold they were close to winning. When all of a sudden the chancellor contacted the captain mar and told him to commence order 66 but he and his battalion refused and the chancellor ended the message. So the 414th continued putting what just happened to the back of their heads as the battle continued mar saw a commando droid sneaking up on Jakarta so mar shot the droid in the head and prevented it from killing Jakarta.

Jakarta was focusing on the battle in front of him he had fourteen clones on either side of him blasters blazing droids were falling left and right as the clones and Jakarta shot and stabbed droid after droid. As the 414th got deeper the less resistance there was pretty soon there was only a battalion of b1 battle droids. The 414th quickly took care of them and secured the stronghold. Jakarta tried to contact the Jedi temple but got no response. So he tried to contact the council but no response pretty soon he was getting a bad feeling so he looked on the holonet and found out why the Jedi were extinct as of 0600.

He was alarmed so he went to meditate on this and he felt a presence of a Jedi and what is this clones he was shocked but then he sensed something else a stronger presence master windu. But how he said as he was contemplating this he looked up in the sky there were interdictors approaching. So he automatically warned the remaining men to get ready for another battle. They soon realized why they were being hunted by the empire for disobeying order 66. The 414th were prepared so when the imperials sent landing craft they shot it down immediately. And got into the gunships they flew towards

the enemy interdictors but as they got closer they realized that the interdictors were damaged. So they started firing on the interdictors immediately not waiting to be attacked they had managed to bring down one of the interdictors almost immediately. So they repeated this process four hours later the battle was over.

* * *

 **Republic Cruiser Convergence:** Ahsoka had the admiral follow the interdictors and was surprised to see that the interdictors were already under attack. So they watched as gunships brought down the interdictors after the battle was over ahsoka made contact with the other rogue clones. Hello this is Jedi master mace windu and ahsoka tano we come in peace. Well I am surprised to hear from you again master windu, Jakarta it is nice to see you again how many clones are still loyal to you, Jakarta my whole battalion refused to follow order 66 that is good to hear. Well we will land on the planet and regroup.

* * *

 **Telos:** Pretty soon ahsoka's cruiser had landed and everybody had become familiar with each other. They were talking and discussing their next move when a distress signal was received. Hello can anybody hear us this is Jedi master price and my padawan sakkarta we are under attack half of our legion betrayed us. We need assistance we cant hold much longer this is Jedi master mace windu me, Jedi knight Jakarta, and ahsoka tano read you we will assist you over and out. As soon as the transmission was over everyone was ready to go. So they boarded the cruiser and were already leaving the atmosphere when Thomas punched the coordinates and entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	5. Resistance

**Clone Rebellion**

 **Authors Note: This is the fifth chapter update i will have the other two done very soon don't worry just sit back read and enjoy**

* * *

 **Previously: On clone rebellion ahsoka, the 501st, mace windu ,and the temple guards were leaving courscant when the imperial officials caught on and alerted the empire. So on their way home the imperial interdictors pulled the cruiser out of hyperspace and engaged the cruiser only to be forced to retreat to the planet telos. Where the Jedi knight Jakarta and the 414th finished the imperial interdictors off afterwards they received a distress signal from the Jedi master price and his padawan sakkarta. Meanwhile the emperor has caught on to ahsoka's rebellion and the surviving pockets of resistance and is attempting to destroy them.**

* * *

 **Lego:** Jedi master price was pinned down with his padawan sakkarta and half of his battalion the 616th. They were being attacked by the other half of their own men who proceeded to follow order 66. They were trying to eliminate the Jedi and the traitors price had made a plan. his half of the battalion would spit up into 2 groups one group would distract the imperial clone troopers while the other would sneak behind them and take them out so price and sakkarta initiated the plan.

By yelling out we surrender while he was saying this the second group quietly moved from cover to cover until they got the signal to stand still the imperial clones had just walked up to the first group and had them drop their weapons. afterwards the imperials loaded their guns and positioned them at their heads the lead imperial said with disgust ha typical jedi scum always giving up, he then proceeded to spit on the jedi then he ordered his men to kill the traitors. Suddenly the imperials heard blasters being aimed at them and turned to see that they were surrounded they then turned toward jakarta group only to see weapons pointed the imperials were instantly shot dead.

The second half of the imperial clones opened fire killing half of the rogue troopers immediately the other half started firing back giving the imperial gunships a chance to unload more troops surrounding the rogue troopers. But what both groups didn't know was that this was a distraction because soon imperial gunships flew overhead firing at the rogue clones they took out two of the rogue clones instantly while the rest took cover giving the imperial troopers the chance to pin the rogue clones down again so they sent out a distress signal and were surprised to be answered by

mace windu ahsoka tano and Jakarta they price and sakkarta explained their situation and they told them they would be there to assist as soon as they can. so the rogue clones fired back from their cover every so often scoring a hit on some unfortunate imperial trooper but the imperials would also score a hit on some rogue clone who got caught in the blaster fire. but soon the republic cruiser arrived and contacted the stranded rogues.

* * *

 **Republic Cruiser Convergence:** Ahsoka, Mace, and Jakarta were each leading a squad of gunships to assist the stranded Jedi. They assembled their groups and everyone was in the gunships in no time. They all took off and started approaching the planet .

* * *

 **Lego Atmosphere:** when imperial gunships started to fire at them they took evasive action and fired back destroying three imperial gunships immediately. The other imperial gunships fired back in retaliation destroying one of the gunships. Two more took its place and destroyed the imperial gunship squadron. The rogue forces were approaching the stranded Jedi's location they immediately fired on the imperial gunships that were pinning down the Jedi.

They took out half of the imperial gunships instantly the other half took evasive action and were firing back but the rogues were prepared for this and avoided the shots. They then opened the doors and fired rockets at the remaining imperial gunships taking them out instantly they then landed in front of the rogues blocking the imperial troopers fire and allowing the Jedi to regroup and combine forces with the combined forces the battle was over in 30 minutes the imperials had been eliminated and the Jedi had met up. Jedi master price and his padawan sakkarta greeted mace ahsoka and Jakarta with welcome arms the trio then discussed the current situation. With the master and padawan while the 616th got familiar with the 501st and 414th meanwhile the rogues were restocking on weapons they also got more gunships everyone was on their way to the cruiser.

* * *

 **Palpatines Office:** Palpatine was monitoring activity on courscant after the rogues escaped. He had increased security exponentially so that no more rogues would invade courscant. a admiral came in to palpatines office he bowed and replied my lord I bring news from the front lines our forces failed to stop the rogues escaping but even worse they are regrouping with other Jedi survivors on the planet telos, lego and yavin 4 they eliminated imperial forces on all three planets and we have lost track of their location. You did what palpatine replied he then used the force to lift the admiral off the floor by his throat he said you failure will not be tolerated any more the man was clawing at his throat trying without success to release palpatines grip the admiral was literally begging but the emperor was disgusted with this and squeezed his grip tighter killing the man instantly.

He then reviewed what he had learned and he found that he would need better soldiers to deal with this so he contacted the imperial commandos telling them that they had a mission they proceeded to ask what it was so palpatine told them to eliminate a group of rogue rebels that had become a threat to the empire he sent the commandos their last recorded location and the commandos acknowledged this and immediately plotted a course for yavin 4 and ended the transmission. After the transmission was ended palpatine then called for his inquisitors who immediately answered their emperors call palpatine sent them the location of the remaining pockets of Jedi resistance they were tasked with eliminating the rogue clones and remaining Jedi. They then proceeded to follow their orders and prepped their star fighters for take off a hour later the inquisitors were leaving courscant to deal with the closest pocket of resistance on naboo.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	6. Desparate Times

**Clone Rebellion**

 **Authors Note: This is the sixth update one more update to go also for those of you curious i have chapter 10 and 11 done i am working on chapter 12 it will be done soon hope you enjoy chapter 6**

* * *

 **Previously: On clone rebellion ahsoka master windu and Jakarta proceeded to rescue Jedi master price and his padawan sakkarta and half of the 616th battalion from the clutches of the empire. Meanwhile palpatine has tasked the imperial commandos with hunting down ahsoka's group. While also tasking the inquisitors with hunting the other pockets of resistance on naboo and other planets.**

* * *

 **Naboo:** Jedi master barrad turmak and the 914th were being attacked by imperials. The rogue clones shot 4 imperial troopers instantly killing them. The other imperials returned fire killing one of the rogue clones the rogue clones continued firing at the imperials sometimes scoring a hit on some unlucky imperial but for every imperial two rogue clones fell soon the imperials had surrounded the rogues Jedi. Suddenly four sith inquisitors appeared and killed all of the imperial clones in seconds. they then yelled at the top of their lungs come out you pathetic clones and weak jedi or die fight or be the cowards that we know you to be. Master barrad turmak knew that she couldn't defeat four sith inquisitors and her troops didn't even stand a chance so she and her troops remained in cover she then sent out a distress signal she hoped someone would hear it and respond because she didn't know how much longer they could survive soon her prayers were answered.

Because four Jedi answered they asked what the situation was and barrad turmak told the four jedi that her and her battalion the 914th were ambushed by sith inquisitors they didn't know how much longer they could hold. The four Jedi were already on their way to assist the Jedi and rogue clones. they had arrived in the star system and snuck past the imperial blockade they approached the surface and they landed in front of the Jedi and rogue clones. Preventing the inquisitors from killing them the four Jedi introduced themselves as ash Marta, turp Sassanian, astra Wong,and shaak ti the last name was a surprise because barrad thought she had died she was glad to know that she was alive.

Barrad gathered her remaining troops and they retreated into the cruiser. Much to the anger of the inquisitors who tried to destroy the ship. they had failed by time they realized their failure the jedi and rogue clones had then exited the planet. they were pursued by imperial cruisers but the Jedi cruiser jumped to hyperspace before the imperials could pursue them. They then received a distress call from the planet pantora a lone Jedi was spotted by the imperials.

* * *

 **Pantora:** the imperials immediately started pursuing him they shot blasters at him he deflected the blaster bolts back at them while running towards the rooftops he used the force to time his jumps perfectly and made it a mile away from them only to come face to face with a imperial gunship and fourteen imperial commandos vibrolances at the ready then out of the gunship came four sith inquisitors soon they had the lone Jedi surrounded he sent out a distress signal and was answered by five Jedi who introduced themselves as ash Marta, turp Sassanian,astra Wong,Jedi master shaak ti and Jedi master barrad turmak.

They were already on the way to assist him an hour later the cruiser exited hyperspace and deployed a gunship with jedi shaak ti, turp, astra, and turmak as the sole occupants as soon as they got in range they used the force and leapt towards the commandos they took out four commandos on landing then took out seven more before anyone could react they ignited their lightsabers and engaged the inquisitors in combat the inquisitors prove to be able to block the Jedi's attacks evenly. Shaak ti noted that her foe favored her left arm rather than her right so she pressed her opponent until the inquisitors attacks were weaker and the inquisitor was tiring shaak ti took advantage and sliced her opponents head off. While the mysterious jedi finished off the last of the imperial commandos he then joined astra against her opponent who was pushing her back the mysterious jedi force pushed the inquisitor off of the rooftop. They then threw their lightsabers at one of the inquisitors who was about to kill turmak the lightsaber sliced off the inquisitors sword arm and his torso ending him.

But the last inquisitor the one in charge had knocked out turp and easily 0verpowered astra but was combating shaak ti. The mysterious jedi seeing that this wouldn't end well and told them to retreat. Astra carried turp back to the ship and was in the process of carrying astra when the mysterious jedi covered his and shaak ti's escape they made it to the ship. And the mysterious jedi had revealed himself as attar Motrin the gunship then took off and managed to get out of the atmosphere to get to the republic cruiser.

* * *

 **Pantora Atmosphere:** But all of a sudden the admiral was detecting multiple star fighters coming out of hyperspace once they exited they immediately started firing on the cruiser. The admiral tried to take evasive action but it was as if these pilots were incredibly skilled. They immediately started pursuing the cruiser with inhuman skill. They took damage to the hull and starboard side before they were able to enter hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hyperspace:** the Jedi and clone battalion were recovering from the shock waves of the attack. They were still assessing the damage done it was revealed to be critical. They would have to make repairs in order to continue but the hyperspace malfunctioned and they exited in front of the planet Yavin 4

* * *

 **Yavin 4:** ahsoka was monitoring the planet when she detected a damaged cruiser coming out of hyperspace. She then contacted the cruiser and was surprised to see six Jedi including shaak ti ahsoka was surprised .she then regrouped all the Jedi clone battalions and temple guards now that they had 11 Jedi to govern the new rebellion, temple guards to guard the 11 Jedi ,and 4 clone battalions to stand against the empire.

* * *

 **Chancellors Office:** Palpatine was monitoring the newly added planets to the fast growing empire when he felt a shift in the balance of the force. The light side was growing stronger he would have to deal with that soon because this presents a threat to everything he has accomplished over the past 3 years. He contacted his padawan Darth Vader to see his progress only to feel him close to death he immediately got his personal shuttle and set a course for mustafar.

* * *

 **Mustafar:** The chancellor found his padawan lying on the shores of the western banks he had lost his arms and legs. He immediately brought Darth Vader to courscant hospital where they had to replace his organic matter with cybernetic implants. He then regained consciousness he then used the force to destroy the equipment when he realized that padme had died. He then asked his master what are your commands with everything that anakin sky walker held dear dead he couldn't go back to his past life so he remained loyal to the empire.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	7. Rebel Reaction

**Clone Rebellion**

* * *

 **Authors Note sorry i meant to say in June not implying July hope you enjoyed it because i did this is the last update But without further ado ENJOY**

* * *

 **Previously on clone rebellion: Jedi master barrad turmak and the 914th were ambushed on the planet Naboo. They had just been attacked by sith inquisitors . They were in heavy battle when master turmak sent a distress signal and was answered by ash Marta, turp Sassanian, astra Wong, and Jedi master shaak ti. They immediately went and rescued master turmak and the 914th. They then went to pantora and rescued Jedi attar Motrin from the imperials. they were making a exit when the sith inquisitors attacked the rogue Jedi and they damaged the cruiser. The rogue Jedi went into hyperspace but the hyperspace malfunctioned and they arrived at Yavin 4. Where ahsoka's group picked up the 6 Jedi. They all met up on the planet and started making plans for a rebellion against the empire.**

* * *

 **Chancellors Office:** Palpatine was reviewing the new laws that he was going to pass at the next imperial senate meeting. Then he thought about the situation with his new apprentice Darth Vader. He was severely injured palpatine had to put him on life support before he got the cybernetic technology to support his body. This was a major setback in his plans to conquer the galaxy so he would have to adjust to his plan until he could find a more suitable apprentice yes that would be useful he thought when he got interrupted by one of his sith inquisitors. The inquisitor walked up to palpatine and bowed before.

Greeting him he then said my excellency I bring word from the front lines we hunted the Jedi from naboo but he got rescued by four other Jedi but we pursued them to the planet pantora where when they rescued the Jedi and killed my other two brothers then we ambushed them they barely made it out alive before entering hyperspace we put a tracker on their ship. We are tracking them as we speak my lord so far they are still in hyperspace but when they exit we will immediately pursue them and eliminate them. good work my young inquisitor now leave me yes my lord the inquisitor bowed then exited the office this was good news to hear because it means that the number of Jedi that are alive to squash his empire will shorten.

He then looked at the holo list of missing Jedi there were 300 missing and 200 that went rogue the list of names made him sneer in disgust at the mention of the Jedi. He thought of what it would be like without the Jedi in the galaxy to stop him from achieving his life's goal. He would be invincible and he would answer to no one he would conquer all the planets in the known galaxy. Then he would set his sights on the unknown regions and rediscover the ancient sith artifacts their and the sith empire yes that would increase his dark side knowledge drastically.

He would be one step closer to universal domination he and Vader would rule this empire for now until he could find a better apprentice to replace him and better suite his needs. But until then he would just have to make do with what he has for now. But he then got another idea on how the inquisitors can ambush the damaged cruiser. he made a calculation that these Jedi can lead him to even more Jedi and when they all meet up the inquisitors can eliminate the rest of them at their headquarters they would be too shocked to respond so he then told the inquisitors his plan to divide them up half would go after the other Jedi and the other half would go after these six Jedi as soon as they get out of hyperspace and wait until they regroup with the others then they would squash the Jedi.

like the bugs they are yes he then called in lord Vader yes my master what do you wish for me to do go to the planet Umbara and destroy the remaining separatist resistance on the planet. and just to be safe take your former clone regiment the 501st and retake Umbara make it apart of the empire forevermore let my rule be strong and upheld with a iron fist.

The inquisitor immediately barged into the office only to see that the emperor was in deep discussion with Darth Vader. He then bowed and saw the emperor looking at him expectantly for a explanation as to why his conversation was interrupted what is it sidious asked impatiently my lord the tracker we put on that cruiser they just exited hyperspace they arrived at the planet the inquisitor replied wait what they are at Yavin 4 this is most excellent news my inquisitor now we can eliminate all the remaining Jedi at once and not have to deal with them any longer the pesky thorns will disappear my lord forever the emperor then cackled evilly mwahahahaha..

* * *

 **Yavin 4:** Ahsoka will you lead the construction efforts on our new temple yes my masters i will begin immediately. so our next order of business will be the looming threat of the empire and how we should proceed to deal with this threat well I think we should amass more troops then we should attack imperial stations gain more supplies and take on bigger targets well master Jakarta that is one way we could do this but I think we should inspire rebellion across the galaxy rescue the remaining rebels from the imperial prison and cause the locals to rebel against the empire that is also a good idea master.

turmak that is also a good idea. But we should recruit spies to gain Intel on the imperial stations, the schedule for the patrols, the layout, the weak spots, the weapons depot, the cameras, and the detonation. that is also a good idea master attar Motrin. But we should worry about funds to keep this rebellion going we need a benefactor to supply us with the credits we need and supplies to help ahsoka with the construction of the base that is also a good idea master price. But we should be focusing on defenses for the planet in case of an imperial attack on the planet we have been drawing a lot of attention to ourselves we need to slip away from imperial attention for now that is also a good idea master Wong.

but I think we should attempt to find more Jedi and rogue clone battalions we should also look into different sources such as the Mandalorians they are very good combatants and they have lots of supplies we could use in our war effort against the imperial regime. That is also a good idea master ash Marta but we should spread our forces to nearby planets such as yavin 6 and yavin 1 we should then make outposts on those planets so that we have more mobility and more numbers we would also have more troops, more bases so if one is attacked then we have two more to operate from so we could continue the rebellion that is also a great idea master shaak ti.

I think we should combine all of your ideas into one whole plan master Motrin you will go to the bothans and recruit them to spy on the imperials and gain Intel on their bases. Jakarta you will go and see if there are any more clone battalions that resisted order 66 if so then you will recruit them and then lead attacks on supply stations. Master price we will need you to go and contact bail organa and see if he will be willing to fund our rebellion and see if he can supply us with workers to help ahsoka with the temples construction. Master Wong we will need you to search the former separatist base and salvage some generators and gain more parts for the anti air defenses for the planet. Master Marta we will need you to go to mandalore and recruit some Mandalorians to our cause. Master ti you should gather half of the troops and start scouting the planets yavin 6 and yavin 1 for life forms if there aren't any then you may proceed to build bases on those planets master windu, turp Sassanian, sakkarta, and ahsoka will stay here and that will be all agreed they all said unanimously.

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	8. Fall Of Umbara

Clone Rebellion

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry I have took forever to get this chapter done I sort of lost interest for awhile then I had read another story that refueled my interest so as promised it is done I hope you enjoy it also to all of those reading this have a early Christmas and a happy new years so if you like it then please comment about what i should do for chapter 9 also I will try my best t get chapter 9 done as soon as possible so without further ado here is chapter 8 enjoy.**

* * *

 **Previously** : On clone rebellion the emperor was reviewing new laws when one of the inquisitors walked in and made his report about the tracker the emperor made the conclusion that the four Jedi would lead him to more Jedi after they left hyperspace afterwards he contacted Vader and tasked him to go to Umbara and stop the last of the separatists meanwhile on yavin 4 the Jedi make plans to expand their rebellion in the face of the empire they each would go and complete separate tasks attar Motrin would go to Bothawi and recruit the bothans Jakarta would see if there are any more rogue clone battalions

price would go to bail organa and recruit him to help with funding Wong would go to the former separatist stronghold and gain materials to create air defenses around yavin 4 Marta would go to mandalore and recruit the Mandalorians to the rebellion shaak ti would take half of the troops and occupy yavin 6 and 1 for the rebellion.

* * *

 **Umbara** : The umbarans were preparing for a attack from the empire the umbarans were the last line of defense for the confederacy of independent systems they knew that the others were defeated but they would die fighting so the umbarans had set up space defenses for incoming imperials they would shoot them down instantly they also set up ground defenses as well as fighter pads currently there were over 2,000 separatists left on Umbara to hold the line the rest were eliminated so they were alone there was no backup coming as they were scanning for incoming attacks they spotted four imperial venators coming out of hyperspace the umbarans immediately sounded the alarm and activated defensive protocols.

* * *

 **Imperial Venator:** Vader was reviewing the planets defenses when they exited out of hyperspace he immediately scanned the planet for life forms then all of a sudden a memory resurfaced

* * *

 **Anakins Memory** : He was in a gunship with captain rex and they were leading their forces to take Umbara as they landed and were bombed by umbaran fighters they took cover but lost some troops they pressed forward the clones were shooting at the enemies but they barely hit any the enemies were too well hidden more troopers fell as they got to cover and were pinned down suddenly troopers started dying instantly realized that the umbarans had put poisonous snakes in their position after they killed all the snakes they then pushed past them but soon anakin saw gunships coming they landed and more clones filed out of the gunships as well as general krell he walked up and told anakin that the chancellor had requested his return to courscant he relinquished command to krell then went into the gunship memory ends...

* * *

 **Imperial Venator** : Vader was angry with himself for allowing anakin to resurface he was stronger than anakin he hated anakin for his idealism for his morals where anakin believed in peace vader believed in war where anakin believed in justice vader believed in the imperial regime where anakin believed in protecting the weak vader believed in crushing the weak and helping the strong he then turned his attention back to the admiral who was discussing with the junior officers what they would be doing the scan had finally completed and the results showed that their were definitely life forms he then had the

* * *

crew run scans for enemy weaponry and waited while he was waiting he gathered up his former legion the 501st now and briefed them on the situation after they were briefed they grabbed their weapons some grabbed dc15s blasters others grabbed dc15s rifles others grabbed dc15x blasters while others grabbed z6 rotatory cannons the rest grabbed rocket launchers they then grabbed ammo and droid poppers as well as thermal detonators they then headed to the gunships and started piling in the gunships weapons locked and loaded the gunship doors closed and they took off

* * *

 **Umbaran Atmosphere** : Getting into the fighters they took off ahead of the gunships scouting the terrain surrounding the planet the pilots had gotten halfway into the atmosphere when they started to get shot at they took evasive action barely avoiding the blaster fire they returned fire destroying four of the cannons leaving fifteen more to take care of they started doing blaster runs on the cannons destroying 2 more they went in for another run they dodged fire the best that they could but some more of the imperial fighters were shot down before they were able to destroy that fighter vader seeing what was happening ordered the fighters to .

* * *

approach in a v formation they then were able to destroy four more cannons before one of the cannons got a shot on the fuel tank it started leaking the pilot started to lose altitude but regained altitude long enough to have a stray blaster shot hit the leaking fuel igniting it and causing the pilot to crash into another fighter who then exploded on impact this then made the imperials more angry who then started shooting more rapidly pretty soon there was only two cannons left they tried to get shoot down the incoming tide but the sheer fury of the imperials allowed them to break through the two cannons they.

then surrounded the gunships and they made their way to the surface only to encounter resistance by umbaran fighters who destroyed imperial fighters which caused a dog fight to in sue with the imperials

taking heavy fire they then used a technique widely used during the clone wars they let the fighters get near then powered down their fighters only to power them on when the umbarans were right above them they then destroyed four of the fighters leaving two more while all of this was happening vader led the gunships to the drop point. in which the imperials jumped out of the gunships free falling for a short time before their jet packs activated taking them to the surface

* * *

 **Umbaran Surface** : As their feet touched the surface they pulled their blasters out and activated the new stealth technology which allowed them to arrive at the umbaran stronghold unnoticed they then scouted the terrain finding out that there were more ground cannons and launch pads full of fighters nearby ready to launch fighters at ease so the imperials split up into two groups red squadron consisting of former republic commandos now known as imperial commandos, and blue squadron made up of clone veterans during the clone wars. red squadron decided to disable the air forces. While blue squadron would eliminate the ground cannons after it was decided red squadron immediately set out first while blue squadron went after red squadron while the rest would wait for red and blue squadron completed their tasks then they all rendezvous to continue the main assault on the stronghold

* * *

 **Platform One:** So red squadron went into stealth mode and made their way to a outcropping overlooking the pads they then activated the infrared scopes located in their helmets red squadron started taking in everything in the area to make sure their was no umbarans when they were done they found that their were fourteen umbarans guarding the first platform so they quickly too out their snipers they started getting their scopes set on the umbarans once that was done they waited until the umbarans weren't looking and quickly took the shot the umbarans at the first platform didn't even stand a chance they were all taken down at the same time after they went down the red squadron jumped down from the outcropping and made their way to the platform where they brought out their thermal detonators they then placed them all over the underside of the platform and on the fighters. Afterwards

* * *

 **Platform Two:** They then set their sights on the second platform after receiving the coordinates they made their way through various mountains they made it to a valley where the second platform lay they instantly turned on their infrared scopes on the platform they spotted more umbarans who they repeated the same process as before taking out the umbarans and planting thermal detonators on the underside of the platform and on the fighters.

* * *

 **Platform Three** : They then received the coordinates of the third platform as well as being told to rendezvous with the rest of the imperial forces for the main assault after the task is completed so red squadron after reviewing the coordinates had to decide whether to approach by the mountains or through the swampland's they came to the decision to do a two pronged attack half of red squadron would approach by mountain while the other half would approach through the swampland's so they split up and made their way to the third platform they all then turned on their infrared scopes and took

in the platform they spotted twenty eight umbarans all heavily armed and on high alert so half of the squadron took out their snipers and set their sites on the most dangerous ones while the other half brought out their dc 15s blasters and their z6 rotatory cannons and prepared to take out the rest of the umbarans the the commander of the red squadron \gave the signal and the snipers took the shot eliminating fourteen umbarans while the other half jumped out of the water and started firing at the umbarans with the umbarans attention divided the red squadron manged to take out seven of them

before the umbarans focused their attention on the second half of red squadron meanwhile the first half of red squadron jumped from cover with their vibrolances in hand and snuck behind the remaining seven umbarans who were distracted with the second half of red squadron they then impaled the umbarans from behind therefore eliminating them after that was done red squadron took out their thermal detonators and half of them planted them on the underside of the platform while the other half planted them on the fighters afterwards they contacted command to let them know that their job was done they were then told to meet up with the rest of the main forces.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** : Blue squadron received the coordinates to the first batch of cannons they were located in a valley four clicks north of the stronghold so they had to go through a forest to reach the cannons once they were at the edge of the forest they activated their micro binoculars and found that there were fifteen umbarans guarding the first batch of cannons which consisted of four cannons so blue squadron got out their snipers thy then set their sights on the umbarans after the signal was given they took their shots eliminating all resistance with one fell swoop they then made their way to each of the cannons

and planted thermal detonators on them they then set the detonators to explode after blue squadron rendezvous with the main force they also set the cannons when activated would destroy the second batch of cannons then self destruct after this was done they received coordinates to the third and fifth batch of cannons they made their way eighteen clicks from the first batch to a valley that housed thee third batch which consisted of five cannons and twelve umbarans after that they repeated the same process afterwards they moved on to the fifth cannon this time when they got their they found that the

fifth batch of cannons was extra reinforced unlike the other cannons so they decided that when the main force made their approach to the stronghold that the fifth batch would self destruct on itself so the blue squadron members pulled out their dc 15x blasters and immediately jumped from their hiding place surprising the umbarans while managing to take out half of them before they even realized what was up but the soon recovered and started firing back blue squadron remembering these tactics from last time they were on Umbara knew what to do so they took cover and while in cover took careful aim

and shot nine leaving one left this one Umbaran realizing that this was a losing battle he attempted to

go to the communications panel to call for reinforcements but was shot down before he could even take a step he fell to the ground riddled with blaster bolts all over his body blue squadron then approached all the cannons and set them to self destruct at 16:15 hours when the main assault started so after that was done they received coordinates for a recently discovered weapons catch nearby they were told to eliminate it then return to the main force for the main assault the weapons cache was only ten clicks

south of the stronghold entrance so they were to use extra caution when approaching the weapons

cache so they all activated their camouflage then made their way through rough terrain until they reached the cache then with weapons out the scouted the area looking for threats they only found four threats that they eliminated they began to get into a breach position so they could breach the building so they with blasters in hand one of the blue squadron members grabbed a thermal detonator and placed it on the entrance to the cache they waited for a few seconds before the door exploded they

immediately started searching for any stragglers seeing that there were four umbarans they immediately

disarmed them made them get on their knees and beg for mercy all the while the blue squadron started brandishing their blasters they took aim but before they pulled the trigger they made the four umbarans tell them what they knew of the main imperial force the four umbarans revealed that their were scouts monitoring the main imperial force's progress and were disturbed by their progress as soon as they had finished disclosing the scouts locations blue squadron pulled their triggers ending the umbarans in cold

* * *

 **Maine force:** Blood on the floor the imperials shot four extra rounds into the bodies just because afterwards blue squadron contacted the main force and told them about the scouts and their positions afterwards they immediately destroyed the cache then made their way to the main force after they arrived they were glad to hear that red squadron completed their mission as well so they went up to lord vader and gave their report and they then proceeded to merge with the main force to become one they all awaited the signal for the main assault to begin while they were waiting they received the news that the scouts were eliminated before they could disclose the information to the rest of the umbarans.

* * *

 **Maine Assault:** vader waited until nightfall when the enemy was least suspicious then the signal was given and all hell broke loose the fighter pads all detonated at the same time while the cannons destroyed each other then self destructed vader ignited his crimson lightsaber and lead the charge he used the force to open the stronghold entrance to allow his men in once inside vader went after any umbaran who was dumb enough to get in his way he was a whirlwind of death and destruction cutting down enemies left and right while the 501st blasted away at the survivors the main umbaran leaders

tried to flee in their shuttle but vader had reached the area while they were trying to escape he used the force to choke one of the lead umbarans and let the other get a little ways away before using the force to crush the ship from the inside out killing the other lead umbarans and further cementing the empires grip on the galaxy for years to come after this was done the 501st caught up to vader and reported that the last remains of the confederacy of independent systems was eliminated for good after this was done vader ordered that the base be destroyed and a new outpost be built on the umbaran system after the

* * *

 **Aftermath:** Destruction of the stronghold was done vader contacted his master to bring about the good news once the emperor had heard he was pleased to see that the pathetic legacy of that sleazeball nute gunray was destroyed forever he rejoiced by ordering vader to leave a small bit of the 501st on Umbara to prepare for the outposts construction vader readily agreed afterwards he ended the transmission by stating it will be done my lord after the transmission ended vader ordered that commander appo seek out red and blue squadron for a new assignment once red and blue squadron had heard they were being

summoned by vader they set off right away to Vader's personal quarters once they arrived they were happy to know that hey had a new assignment once they were briefed they promised vader that they would not fail and it will be finished Vader feeling reassured took the rest of the 501st and left while on the journey back to courscant vader began his meditation in the dark side when he felt a shift in the force the light side was growing stronger this angered vader which fueled his desire to eliminate the remaining Jedi but he started to plot the locations of all remaining Jedi in the galaxy after he had the

locations he saved them on a holodisk for his personal use soon though he returned to courscant and found that while he was away a band of Jedi and rebellious clones had began plotting a rebellion to thwart the empire with this information he set his sights on these rebels.

* * *

 **Authors Note: so I made this chapter right before the new years end I delivered just as promised so thank you to the comments and views I got in 2016 I just want you to know that I might not have chapter nine up for a little while I don't know what to do for chapter nine so if you have any ideas for chapter nine please comment and I will do my best to have it done before the end of january so without further ado have a happy new year.**

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	9. Phase 1 Reaction Part 1

**Authors Note: I have decided to do chapter nine about the rebellions plans we start with the first part of it so I hope you enjoy chapter 9 also thank you for the views so by now it should be January but I hope you enjoy so without further ado hers chapter nine.**

* * *

 **Previously: On clone rebellion the emperor tasked vader with ending the last of the separatists on a planet that the 501st thought they would never have to return to but in the end they successfully ended the separatists while vader left behind a small part of the 501st to start construction of a outpost on Umbara whilst on the way back to courscant vader during meditation felt the light side grow stronger determined to prevent this he found out the location of all remaining jedi and stored it on a holodisk on his return to courscant he discovers that a band of jedi and rebellious clones defied the empire and are possibly starting a rebellion further fueling his desire to end the jedi .**

* * *

 **Rebel Cruiser Fish Bait** : The decision was made attar Motrin would go to Bothawi to recruit the bothans to his cause while Jakarta would go and see if their were any more clone battalions that resisted order 66 then recruit them he would then lead attacks on supply stations price would contact bail

organa and see if he would fund the rebellion and supply workers to help ahsoka with the temple construction Wong would search the separatist base and salvage generators and more parts for the anti air defenses Marta will go to mandalore and recruit Mandalorians to their cause master ti would take

half of the troops and scout the moons yavin 1 and yavin 6 for life forms if their isn't any build a base on the moons master windu, turp Sassanian,sakkarta, and ahsoka agreed they replied unanimously after the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

 **Attar Motrin's Quarters** :Motrin immediately went to his quarters he went to his sleeping area and pressed a button on the underside of the bed a small compartment revealed itself it had his supplies he grabbed some rations a beacon his comlink his lightsaber his cloak and a holodisk containing information on Bothawi he would review the holodisk on his way their until then he had to hurry or he would miss his chance so after he had all of this.

* * *

 **Fish Bait Hanger:** he immediately made his way to the hanger in the cruiser the hanger was buzzing with activity there were clone prep teams replacing fuel shells repairing fighters and gunships as well as constructing new gunships attar made his way past a clone prep team that was carrying he saw a jedi fighter that was unused so he got into the unused star fighter and got ready to take off the fighter began to slowly rise in the air soon he was high enough in the air he then made his way out of the hanger and.

* * *

 **yavin four atmosphere:** and into the sky of the lush jungle world as soon as he was high enough in the atmosphere he plotted the coordinates in the nav computer as soon as it registered the coordinates he made the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hyperspace:** As soon as he entered hyperspace he knew he had some time before he arrived at Bothawi so he pulled out the holodisk and he turned it on a voice asked him what he required attar asked to see the information on bothawi the voice granted him access he started to read through the information about Bothawi.

* * *

 **Holodisk: the bothans civilization first originated in the equatorial forests of Bothawi, Bothawi was absorbed into the republic sometime between 17,000 BBY and 12,000 BBY by 11,987 BBY Pers'lya a native of Bothawi became chancellor of the Republic later Bothawi was attacked by forces from Ord Masterra during the Twenty – Third Pius Dea Crusade in 11,198 BBY a longtime member of the republic senate it finally achieved considerable influence Bothawi became one of the most recognizable and heavily - trafficked planets in the republic many bureaucratic committees met on Bothawi to discuss government matters information regarding galactic expansion flowed through Bothawi as the bothans sent agents to join populations of newly discovered worlds.**

* * *

 **Great sith war:during the great sith war Krath came from Lannik and fought a battle on the planet he then moved to New Cov and Manda during the galactic war the sith empire began conquering planet after planet in 3671 BBY after a string of victories in the outer rim the sith turned their attention to Bothawi with the intention of conquering it this became known as the first battle of Bothawi when a squadron of sith warships attempted to conquer the planet they were ambushed by republic forces who achieved their first**

 **victory in the Great Galactic War after fortifying the planet with a planetary shield generator the republic left a garrison force of 84 jedi knights and 4,000 republic soldiers ed by jedi master Belth Allusis to protect the planet bothawi from a renewed sith attack who deployed 50,000 soldiers to take Bothawi it only after the sacrifice of hundreds of jedi knights and republic soldiers who fought against the odds to defend Bothawi the losses placed on the sith empire forced them to retreat.**

* * *

 **New sith wars: during the final years of the New sith wars Bothawi was outside of republic controlled space but also beyond the sith space borders.**

* * *

 **Clone Wars: during the early months of the clone wars Polo Se'lab senator of bothawi expressed desire to avoid Bothawi's involvement in the open warfare in an address directed towards Count Dooku during the separatist Crisis Supreme Chancellor Palpatine listed Bothawi as a potential site for negotiations defended by its planetary defense forces Bothawi was a neutral planet during the clone wars despite its neutrality a battle took place in Bothawi with General Grievous**

 **attempted to invade the planet the republic forces on the ground tired out after hard combat when a fleet of Munificent Class Star frigates entered the system to reinforce grievous's troops anakin skywalker used a strategy for stopping them that saw at-te walkers on asteroids in the ring of the gas giant Golm ambushing the munificent unshielded sterns were bombarded and the battle ended with a republic victory.**

* * *

 **Bothawi Planetary data:The population of bothawi s 2.5 billion many offworlders are drawn to Bothawi's economy and business the primary language on Bothawi is Bothese and standard the native species is bothans immigrated species are humans their major imports and exports are Mid Technology High Technology and information the climate is temperate the terrain consists of mountains plains forests and urban the surface water is ocean and ice caps the wildlife on Bothawi consists of Ganjuko, Krak'jya, Ral, Skar'kla, Ak, Halkra, and Sez there are currently 18**

 **cities on Bothawi the capital of Bothawi is Drev'starn the other 17 cities are Gna She'starn,Rhan'starn, Velhom'starn, Urval'starn, Sal Vhe'starn, Liah'starn, Kolme'starn, Holm'starn, Gre Shev'starn, Shevre'starn, Lev'starn, Fey'starn, Fevye'starn, Dreel'starn, Covepi'starn, Navshe'starn, Odvestarn, Mesdri'starn, Blee'starn, and Breil Bothawi is located at the center of bothan space in the Mid Rim it is also the center of the Bothan Spynet.**

* * *

 **Hyperspace** :after attar had finished reading the information he closed the hodisk after the holodisk was closed the navigation system alerted him that he was getting close to exiting hyperspace he made sure that he remembered who he was meeting he had to go to the capital and meet 10 nobles with high power and bring them to his cause.

* * *

 **Bothawi Atmosphere:** a few minutes later he finally exited hyperspace. to see the lush blue and green world of bothawi he saw the green mass go across the planet and the light blue of the ocean and the small rivers dotting the land he also saw the ice caps in all he thought the planet was nice looking he saw ships coming and going but he also saw for imperial star destroyers exit hyperspace right after him fighters instantly poured out of the star destroyers and made their way towards the surface he knew that if the imperials were here then he would have to hurry up with his task.

* * *

 **Bothawi Surface:** so he piloted the fighter to the surface as quickly as possible he went to the outskirts of the mountains until he reached the living area of the first five nobles it was a luxurious home hard to spot if you were passing by but if you look closely enough you could see it the only thing visible was a fancy looking hanger it looked like it was apart of the mountain on the outside but the inside had finely lit landing pads with long lines of ornamental carpet decorating the path inside.

* * *

 **Bothan Nobles Home Estate:** He then banked his fighter for a landing on the hanger after he landed a group of maintenance droids walked up and tended to his fighter while an escort of security approached him and asked him to give them all weapons so he handed them his lightsaber they then asked him why he was their he said he was their to negotiate with the nobles they then escorted him inside the inside was nice their were chandeliers and a fine carpet running from the entrance to the rooms their was a

library and finely cushioned chairs tables and couches their were rooms left and right the escort led him through one hallway to another after what seemed like forever they finally arrived at a room with a table their were ten chairs on both sides of the table the Bothan nobles were on one side and their was a cozy fireplace on the other two sides of the room the guards positioned themselves at the key areas of the room standing guard for intruders or bounty hunters while the guards were watching the noble attar

decided to start the negotiations off by introducing himself to the nobles and why he had come one of the nobles then asked why he was here when the empire would be searching for him and why the should not turn him over to the imperials, to answer your question if you turn me over then the empire will enslave your species like they have others they will eventually make you slaves on your own planet take away your freedom and corrupt your planet attar said, interesting but the bothans are the

central hub of information in the galaxy why would they dare enslave us the noble said because you have all the current information in the whole galaxy attar said well said but what can we do to save our planet well you can start by setting up a cadre of spies all over the galaxy as well as safe houses very well we will gain support for our cause we officially give our support to the rebellion and as for the safe houses they had already been built we just wanted a solid reason to join your cause well I have to

get going there are some more nobles I have to meet wait before you go you should know that the rest of the nobles have given their allegiance to the empire and so has half of the Bothan council but the other half dislike the idea of being subjugated by the empire they are secretly amassing the peoples support to start a rebellion well we will have to get in contact with the other half of the Bothan council and recruit them against the empire it will be done we will have delegates leave immediately you shall

accompany them to the capital to meet with the half of the Bothan council but first we must discuss this spy network as you wish we will need spies positioned on courscant ,the imperial outposts, imperial barracks, imperial senate, key planets, the outer rim, the inner rim, and mid rim ,as well as the outskirts of the galaxy this can be arranged I would also need some troops if that is okay we will donate 50,000 troops 90 star class frigates 25,000 fighters it will be arranged for now farewell master jedi we shall see you soon.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry I barely made the deadline have really been busy but I want to make this into multiple parts this will be part one I will have part 2 up soon but I hope you all have a good year.**

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


	10. Phase 1 Reaction Part 2

**Clone Rebellion**

 **Chapter 10 Part 1 Phase 1 Part 2  
**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey its me I delivered the chapter in June like I said I would I hope you like it I also added something to this chapter that will change clone rebellion forever. It also connects clone rebellion to the legends version of star wars. But I am getting ahead of myself you will just have to find out for yourself. but hope you enjoy it goodbye for now.  
**

* * *

 **Previously:** **on clone rebellion after the council decided on its next coarse of action. Attar Motrin went to the planet Bothawi to recruit the bothans to the rebellion. he successfully recruited half of the bothans to the rebellion. while they had also sent spies to infiltrate key imperial systems, outposts, and the imperial infrastructure. they made safe houses as well as recruiting parts of the Bothan council to their cause.**

* * *

 **Rebel Cruiser Convergence:** Jakarta was immediately alerted by the others after attar's last communication with the rebellion that his mission was a success. And that he needed to check for rogue clone battalions. So after the messenger delivered the news he bid the messenger farewell then went to his quarters to prepare. After spending fifteen minutes preparing he searched the holonet for news he found several cases on outer rim planets of rebellion. Such as kashyyyk, onderon, and ryloth. this is a interesting development not only were there reports of clones turning on their commanders but that the previous rebel movements created during the clone wars became active again.

With this information in mind Jakarta made a plan he would go to ryloth first recruit their rebel clones then he would recruit the free ryloth movement to the rebellions side. Then he would go to onderon then recruit their rebel clones and the onderon rebels. He would then scout kashyyyk because he heard reports that imperial presence has increased by 45% in the past few days he would recruit the wookies and the rebel clones. Then he would make attacks on supply stations. Such as the Kwenn space station, Galidraan station. After Jakarta had reviewed his plan he immediately had his ship prepped for take off.

* * *

 **Fish Bait Hanger:** After waiting for a short time he made his way to the hanger. The hanger was bustling with activity. There were clone crews moving around transporting containers, fuel canisters, cannon shells. Tactical equipment to outfit on the gunships, fighters, v wings, x wings. Jakarta weaved his way through crew after crew he almost bumped into a crew carrying fuel canisters but he used the force to avoid the collision he finally made his way to his fighter. He had the star fighter since the second year of the clone wars.

* * *

 **Yavin 4 Atmosphere:** Pretty soon Jakarta was out of the hanger and already on his way to ryloth. As soon as he was in space he plotted the coarse to hyperspace a minute later he was in hyperspace. He took the time to review all of the data on the free ryloth movement, the onderon rebels, and the wookies as well a few hours later he exited hyperspace.

* * *

 **Ryloth Atmosphere:** As soon as he exited hyperspace he saw four imperial star destroyers looming over the planet. so he expertly guided his ship past the imperial scanners towards the yellow sand planet. He used the asteroids as cover and made it to the planet.

* * *

 **Ryloth:** He flew towards a canyon near the rebel clones last location. As soon as he landed he made sure his ship was concealed. Then he used the force to travel at a fast speed while concealing his presence. He heard sounds of blaster fire and looked over the dune to see imperial clones being defeated by the rogue clones. But looking a short distance away he saw reinforcements two dunes away from the fighting forces the rogue clones will be overwhelmed very soon. so the jedi knight had leapt towards the approaching imperials he landed in a roll once he was on his feet he had his lightsaber ignited all the imperial attention instantly focused on him.

The imperial clone commander said with shock in his voice it is a jedi focus all fire on the jedi jakarta then went into action mode. He used the force and pulled their weapons from their hands and threw them across the desert using the force he sent telekinetic energy bursts at them and incapacitated them instantly. he then turned towards the other battle going on only to see that the rogue clones had finished off the imperials and were staring at him. He then approached them and they soon overcame their shock and cheered and applauded him.

Soon a clone with purple stripes and a paudron symbolizing his rank as clone commander walked up to him and introduced himself as scion he then told the jedi that his clone battalion consisted of clone commandos and was a top secret battalion that had defied order 66 so they were attacked by the empire. Scion informed jakarta that they had over 240,000 troops and eight victory class cruisers and twelve venators they were at the headquarters scion and his battalion took jakarta back to their headquarters.

* * *

 **Sigma Legion Headquarters:** As soon as jakarta and the others had returned to the headquarters and entered everyone was ecstatic to know that a jedi was their so scion had the sigma legion vote whether they would assist jakarta and the rebellion or not everyone voted yes unanimously so it was decided after jakarta recruited cham syndulla and his rebels they would take him to onderon and kashyyyk so jakarta had bid them farewell until he returned .

* * *

 **Ryloth Capitol Lessu:** The capital was bustling with activity it was like every other day on ryloth but today something was different today. The tension in the air was so thick that one could cut through it with a slice of ones hand. So when the three hooded figures walked to the entrance of the capitol. The figures were approached by five imperial clones clones four of the clones had dc 15s basters drawn while the fifth clone had a hand up he asked in his monotonous voice registration please. the three figures tensed after a few minutes of fumbling the lead figure handed the imperials registration. they scanned it and it passed they were told to have a good day and were admitted the clones stepped out of the way. And the three figures went into the capitol as soon as the three figures walked out of sight of the imperials the figures split up. one went in the direction of the crowd them the other two went north and south through the winding Lessu alleys.

One of the figures who's name was nierra went into the alleys reached into his cloak and grabbed a thermal detonator he saw a imperial patrol doing their search rounds they were in walkers. So he tossed five thermal detonators that latched onto all five at-at walkers. They were on the back of the right legs nierra walked away. Soon after one of the imperials noticed the detonators. Nierra detonated the bombs and destroyed the patrol. The explosion caused the people to run screaming in all directions two more patrols hearing the noise came to see what the commotion was and nierra did the same to all ten walkers. The explosion this time had the opposite effect it made the crowd of twileks cheer the nierra then melded into the crowd.

The other figure who had went into the alleys his name is Jace and he had walked a short distance before hearing a commotion. As Jace got nearer he heard the sounds of blaster fire so as he came into view. Jace saw a group of figures fighting fourteen imperials the figures were being cornered into a corner with crates so the figures took cover behind the crates. So he threw a thermal detonator in between the legs of one of the imperial Jace detonated the thermal detonator it took out seven of the imperials and the impact knocked out the other seven. The other seven quickly recovered as they were getting up they were surprised to see that the figures had them surrounded and that their blasters were pointed at them the figures wasted no time and quickly eliminated the imperials. The figures were dressed in slave attire Jace pulled his hood down to reveal that he was a twilek with blue skin, he was seven feet tall and well built he was in the clothing of the free Ryloth Movement.

He gave the figures thanks and asked them if they wanted to join the free ryloth movement the slaves quickly said yes they then were sent to the nearest safe house. Jace then moved on and soon found that four imperials had knocked down a lone figure while a group of people watched. The imperials asked for identification the figure in a shaky voice replied that he left it at home the imperials then raised their blasters and loaded them then pointed them at the figure Jace seeing this quickly took aim and shot the imperials in the head. The onlooking crowd cheered then Jace told the crowd to never lose hope freedom would never die and that the imperials would soon be crushed Jace then said long live ryloth the crowd repeated it he then continued on his way.

Meanwhile the lead figure who's name was pietro went into the crowd and was following the crowd into the capitals center. To see that the crowd was looking at a line full of twileks on their knees shackled while a line of imperials were standing behind them blasters aimed at them while a imperial official was addressing the crowd and was listing off the accused twileks crimes. Such as speaking treasonous words, having no identification, and for resisting the imperials rule of ryloth. pietro then noticed six other figures like himself with blasters at their sides waiting for the signal. As soon as the official finished listing off the crimes he signaled the imperials to execute the prisoners. As soon as those words were said pietro and the other six figures shot the imperials in the heads point blank and then focused on the remaining imperials.

Before they could react a lone figure leapt from a rooftop onto the podium and landed on two of the six remaining imperials lightsaber ignited. He cut down two more imperials then blocked the blaster fire of the other two remaining imperials he then used the force and pushed the imperials back a few feet. pietro and the other six figures then shot the two stunned imperials they then went back to find that the jedi had disappeared into the crowd. What remained of the crowd stared in awe at what they had just seen. pietro and the other six figures walked away and went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Imperial Barracks** : pietro then met up with Jace and sierra near the imperial barracks. They then made a plan to destroy the imperial patrols guarding the barracks. They would then commandeer storm trooper armor and enter the base. They would then put thermal detonators on their vehicles and weak points of the barracks. As soon as they agreed on the plan they Initiated it.

Jace went and circled around the north side of the bunker and encountered six squads of imperials on foot. they then told him to move he didn't move so the lead imperial pushed him back a few centimeters. Jace responded by pulling out his blaster and shooting the lead imperial and his comrades dead. He then pulled out two detonators and threw them towards the two nearest patrols and blew them up the other three patrols reacted faster and had their blasters out and started shooting. Jace however was smart and threw two detonators as he took cover. The detonators exploded by a stray blaster shot and took out the other three squads. Jace then continued his path and within thirty minutes he had cleared out the ground patrols he then converged at the front of the barracks.

Meanwhile everything was going great with sierra he had eliminated fourteen squads of at-at walkers. He was circling through the buildings near the barracks that was until he heard the explosions. That was when the imperials started paying more attention so he hid in a alley as a squad of at-at walkers pointed search lights in his direction he quickly took cover but it was too late one of the search lights saw him the walkers went into the alley towards his hiding place so he aimed at the knee joint in the lead walkers right leg and fired quickly collapsing the walker he then shot the left legs of the nearest walkers then he shot the drivers f the last two walkers the clones got out of the other three walkers and pulled out their dc 15s blasters they then approached his direction he quickly shot them down he then exited the alley only to see that the rest of the walkers had converged at his location he was surrounded.

Currently pietro was taking out the snipers he was successful for the most part until the last group of snipers spotted him as soon as the explosion and the blaster shots were heard the immediately spotted him and started shooting at him he instantly took cover and went around to the next building then the next then he circled around until he was behind the snipers he jumped onto a ledge then climbed loose sandstone bricks until he was on the rooftop he quickly got behind two of the snipers and bashed their heads together the sound alerted the others but pietro shot them but he left one alive he then snapped his neck. He then jumped off the rooftop then made his way to the front of the barracks and met up with nierra.

Meanwhile Jace was surrounded by walkers he reached in his cloak to grab thermal detonators he then threw them towards the walkers the blast eliminated half of them while disabling the rest of them the imperials quickly got out and pointed their guns at him. They then prepared to shoot him.

suddenly time seemed to slow as a figure with a lightsaber jumped towards the nearest walker and cut the legs and weapons off then back flipped towards the other two he then used the force and knocked the rest over destroying them. the figure deactivated his lightsaber and introduced himself as Jakarta he then asked if he could help him and his friends take out the barracks Mace thought about it and replied yes so Mace explained the plan.

they then met up with pietro and nierra at the front of the barracks after the three rebels put on the storm trooper armor they were admitted while jakarta used the force and leapt over the wall and into the barracks he then stealthily disables the cameras then he helped Mace and nierra plant the detonators on the vehicles and equipment pietro then planted detonators on the central core and the weak points of the base but he also went to the imperial cell blocks and quickly eliminated the guards he then freed the prisoners and armed them he told them to wait for his signal he then disabled the security and the front entrance the prisoners then eliminated half of the imperials present then exited along with the other three rebels and Jakarta

they then detonated the place and broadcasted it with the holo recorders they had placed throughout the capitol as soon as the holo recorders were activated the three rebels then said that the imperial barracks were destroyed the empire can be hurt their oppression can be ended if we act we cannot do this alone so I urge you whether you are a citizen or a slave whether you are a man or woman this is our time to say no more to the empire this is our time to stand up for freedom so I urge you to act now while this was being broadcasted the citizens were rebelling everywhere eliminating the imperials the citizens then armed themselves and started purging imperial presence from Lessu they had the imperials down to twenty four they were trying to prevent the twileks from reclaiming the capitol but they were dropping like flies from the amount of blaster fire and sheer numbers the last imperial with his dying words alerted the other cities of the threat.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later:** With the help of jakarta and sigma legion the free ryloth movement had nearly purged the imperial presence on ryloth to nothing. The remaining imperials had been driven to a last stand they were attempting to strike the free ryloth movements headquarters. The star destroyers were eliminated by sigma a week before.

* * *

 **Imperial Forces:** The imperials only had 400 troops, 4 at-at walkers, ammo was running low they only had enough ammo for two shots each, they had 4 rocket launchers, 12 thermal detonators and their morale was at a all time low. Some considered surrendering but were quickly killed the rest kept warding off attacks from rogue clones and twileks. By time they had reached the base their walkers were reduced to 5 and 300 men died so the remaining men had set camp and were making trenches to take cover in when suddenly explosions rocked the area surrounding the leader. He heard his men scream as they died he saw that it was two gunships but he didn't have the ammo to shoot them down. So he did a count of the remaining men and found they had 60 left so he decided it was now or never either they attack now or die cowards.

So he rallied his troops then they marched towards the base. Only to encounter a lone figure wearing brown robes with brown hair green eyes and a green lightsaber ignited. Half of his men then dropped their weapons while the other half decided to join the jedi he screamed at them calling them traitors but they didn't listen. Those that surrendered then also joined leaving the commander as the only imperial left he called them a bunch of traitors then he pointed his gun at the jedi but was shot dead. afterwards the 60 men that had defected from the empire joined sigma and were trained. They joined Jakarta and the others on the way to onderon half of sigma decided to stay while the other half decided to go with him.

* * *

 **Hyperspace:** The rogue clones prepared their cruisers and jumped to hyperspace as soon as they made the jump they were briefed by jakarta the threat and what they were looking for so they began gathering what they would need. They prepped the y wings, x wings, arc 170s, interceptors, and gunships as well as getting the necessary weapons and tools so as soon as they exited hyperspace. The fighters were already approaching the imperial fleet and the cruisers took out half of their fleet. While weakening the weapons and structural integrity the fighters made quick work of them four hours later they had recruited the rogue clones who were revealed to be spire squadron which had 2 venators and 900 troops

* * *

 **Rebel Venator Vigil: T** hey then recruited the rebels and retook the planet within days of arrival. they then checked the holonet news according to the emperor the attacks on courscant, ryloth, telos, naboo, pantora, Lego, and onderon were isolated attacks on the empire and were being dealt with in other news several new planets were annexed into the empire Umbara, orto plutonia, Felucia, Mygeeto, Utapau, Salucaemi, the anoata sector, the eraidu sector also the emperors enforcer Darth vader is currently annexing the planet kashyyyk. Jakarta shut off the holonet recording then knowing that their chances of success were slim spire squadron, sigma legion and jakarta decided to send fourteen gunships for a rescue attempt.

* * *

 **kashyyyk:** As soon as they exited hyperspace the fleet hid on a nearby moon and sent the fourteen gunships. The clones inside were extremely nervous they had heard that Darth vader would be there but the weren't going to run they would die for the rebellion. So after what felt like hours but had only been 20 minutes they heard blaster fire and were told by the pilots they had arrived. So they opened the gunship doors and shot the nearest imperials giving the outnumbered rogue clones cover fire as they got into the gunships one of the imperials shot one of the gunners but was shot as the last rogue clone got in the gunships.

In the distance one of the rogue clones spotted Darth vader in intense combat with a figure in the distance. They were trading blows left and right and just as Darth vader was seemingly overwhelmed he struck with a fury that shocked the rogue clone. He then impaled the figure who looked to be a jedi he then deactivated his lightsaber and approached the gunships. But went into a nearby hut the clone heard screams as a woman was cut down minutes later vader exited the hut as flames devoured it and the forest around it.

He had a baby in his hands vader then walked away in the opposite direction then leapt to another platform the doors then closed and they lifted off. Only for 7 of the gunships to be destroyed the casualty count said they lost half of them the other half successfully managed to escape. Only thirty five of the original rescue crew survived while they got 70 new clones they were rogue clones from commander gree's battalion. On the way back the remaining gunships dodged stray laser bolts and escaped virtually unnoticed. Ten minutes later they arrived to the Rebel cruiser Vigil and docked in the hanger bay they then exited the gunships and went to the command bridge.

 **Rebel Cruiser Vigil:** Jedi master Jakarta, commander scion of sigma legion, captain baradu of spire squadron. And sergeant dug. Were having a conversation of which supply station that they were going to hit first in their campaign. They had decided they were going to hit the space depot giverna, they were then going to hit the Galidraan station, the imdar station, and the supply station snowfury. So after they had decided jakarta asked sergeant dug to enter hyperspace. so the crew put in the coordinates and signaled all the ships then they all entered hyperspace... **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yeah so that is the chapter I0 I decided to split the chapter into two parts the second part will include the rest of chapter 10 and the full chapter 11 in one so it will be extra long. But here is chapter 10 part 1 hope you enjoy also if you know anyone who likes star wars or anything of this sort please let them know about clone rebellion. and as always please review and have a good summer the next chapter will be up in July. Also I added the scene from the force awakens involving Darth vader on kashyyyk so expect more scenes. Finally chapter 12 will either also be up in July or august but goodbye for now.**

* * *

 **End Of Chapter**


End file.
